Unknown Love
by 13itterSweet Fate
Summary: they knew how they felt... but they couldn't tell each other about it, until....just read on to find out i'm not good at summaries. ryomaXsakuno. R&R please..
1. Cocoons cracking

_"Goodbye, Ryoma-kun" I said to him, I don't know why but as I watched him leave that day… I really had an uneasy feeling that I'll never see him again, as if he was going away and never coming back… maybe he'll get into an accident, or maybe he'll win Wimbledon and be so famous that he'll forget about me... I sure hope not… I wish he'd return, return like what he did on my 14th birthday… but who am I kidding? I'm talking about Echizen Ryoma – the most selfish and stoic guy in this planet… why do I like him anyway? He says my hair is too long, I suck at tennis and my cooking's not good enough! But still I love him… and I'll never forget all those times we spent together…those are the memories I'll cherish forever…_

_"Goodbye, Ryoma-kun" it was the last words she said to me on my last visit…somehow it felt kind of final… what is it with that girl anyway?!? She just could've said till the next time or see you soon… why goodbye?!?_

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we will shortly be arriving at the Narita Airport Terminal 1"

_I'm finally home…I can visit her again after two long years of not seeing her, (the person I loved so dearly...) what?!? I can't believe this! I'm going insane, my other personality's talking to me again…why did I have to leave her anyway if I hadn't left Japan she'd still be nothing to me but some stupid, annoying, irritating, stuttering, clumsy, squeaky and a cute fan girl (not to mention nice, sweet and caring) that totally sucks at tennis!! And if I hadn't left I wouldn't realize that she was important to me. (Just go straight to the point, you love her) shut up you wimp! (You're a wimp?)_

Ryoma was totally caught up with getting angry with- Ryoma that he didn't realize the plane had landed. When he did realize he couldn't help but be lost deep in thought and talk with his other conscience (which obviously stated how he truly meant about things) even after he alighted from the train and went off to get a taxi.

_Why did I go back here again? (You're really insane aren't you? Don't you remember? You came to propose) to tell her how I feel (to your girlfriend) she's not my girlfriend! (because you failed to tell her on your last visit, because you were so stubborn to play safe and go on her birthday so that in case you won't be able to tell her you had a reason to visit, and therefore resulting to failure, which is why I convinced you) you didn't ( to visit on a day where there's no occasion… and made you swear not to leave until you've told her—_

"Where shall we go? Sir" asked the taxi driver

Ryoma was startled and before he knew it, he had told the driver Sakuno's address and the taxi already moved.

As the taxi was getting nearer to its destination, more and more caterpillars are experiencing metamorphism somewhere in his insides, until he really couldn't take it anymore.

"I'd like to go down here" he said to the driver. So the driver stopped the taxi by a certain place called Memory Lane. As he alighted his other conscience was annoying him again by laughing at him (a/n His gone nuts, laughing at himself like that)

_will you stop it! (I can't help it) shut up! I'm walking from here; I can't stand the silent atmosphere in the stupid taxi!! (and to lighten you up a bit because you are oh! So nervous)_


	2. A Warning from Fate

**Disclaimer**: i do not own the Prince Of Tennis

"Excuse me? Mind if I sit beside you?"

Sakuno opened her eyes and saw an orange-haired girl with bloody red eyes, her hair was tied in a high ponytail by a long cute red ribbon that trailed down her back so that it looked like it was part of her hair she looked 2 years younger than Sakuno was, she was wearing a weird dress, in fact Sakuno thought it was a uniform from some weird school for rich people. It was made up of the colors red and orange and on the collar was an orange star with the number 13 on it. Funny what would a rich girl be doing in a cheap restaurant such as this and more why is she wearing her uniform on a Sunday

"May I?" she asked again politely

"Of course" Sakuno answered

"I'm sorry if didn't answer quickly" she added

"don't be, you were in a deep thought, I shouldn't have disturbed you, it must be important" she replied

"Oh no… not really" she lied, in fact she was thinking of the time when a celebration was held for Ryoma's victory back when they were just 1st years. She smiled while reminiscing on the wonderful memories.

"Can I ask you something?" the girl asked Sakuno

"Sure"

"What will you do If you wake up one day not being able to trust anyone, even your own memory and mind?" the girl asked with definite sadness in her eyes. Sakuno was taken aback by the sudden question… what would she do? She didn't know what to answer nor how to react but

"I'll trust my heart" She said she couldn't believe it she had answered a very hard question without even thinking while she can't even answer easy questions from the exercises in her math book.

The girl smiled and said to her "You're right" before Sakuno could say something the girl stood up

"Thanks, I'll be going now… one more thing If you love someone, tell him as soon as possible, you'll never know what will happen" and she left without even saying a word.

Author's Notes:

sorry for the wrong grammar.. i'm sorry if you're getting bored.. please R&R and tell me how to improve, because my story is so boring and lame.. anyway thank you for reading.


	3. Fategiven Advice

**diclaimer: i do not own the prince of tennis and M'nM's (did i spell it correctly?)**

Ryoma is definitely hungry … or at least… that's how he wants it to be.. or maybe that's just because he had many butterflies to feed in his stomach.. he hasn't moved an inch since he got off the taxi, and decided that he was hungry, he looked behind and there was a convenient store where many easy-to-carry food which he could eat in a minute… he looked forward across the road and sees a burger joint. Which would he choose? Food from a convenient store (take out) or at food from a burger joint? (Dine in) meaning longer time to eat and postponing the thing he was supposed to do. Naturally being the so idiot (a/n no offense) guy he was, he chose the burger joint.

So he directed his feet to the pedestrian lane and was just about to cross when

**---BUMP---**

A little girl bumped into him.

A girl about 13 years of age, she had orange hair and bloody eyes. Ryoma wasn't sure where she came from, he was sure no one was in front of him just a while ago, and he just appeared out of nowhere PLUS! She's weird.

_Better leave her alone and eat already_

Said a voice inside Ryoma's head. So being the cool guy he was he intended to go away without even saying a word but to his surprise he couldn't do it. His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground and he didn't know why. Then the girl spoke:

"Oh I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to…"

Being the quiet guy Ryoma was he just stared as if nothing happened while the girl was still babbling he really didn't care not until a few words caught his attention

"… you're on your way to someone special aren't you to say something special, right? You're hungry and was about to eat in that burger joint across the street, right?" she said with a giggle

Ryoma's head is spinning now. _How on earth did she know about that!!?!_ _(So you mean to say it's true?) But before Ryoma could even retort to Ryoma. _

"Hey! Are you still listening? It's not everyday that I give advice you know so you better listen" she said with a sheepish grin while looking directly at Ryoma's eyes as if hypnotizing him. Ryoma felt a chill down his spine

"You gotta tell her you feel ASAP, because you never know what will happen and you have to eat to be able to do that, cause an empty stomach will increase your trembling,"

"So my advice is… doing eat at that burger joint over there quite contrasting right, you have to know, their food taste T-E-RRIBLE" with this she let out her tongue and made a gesture of vomiting.

"I know it's rude, but their could cause you food poisoning"

"If I were you" she continued "I'd just buy a pack of M'nM's from that store over there, it's safer, and you can eat it while walking or even give some to your girlfriend. Follow me" and she went into the convenient store.

Usually Ryoma would take this chance to run away but this girl seemed to be controlling him for his feet moved automatically into the store.

By the time he entered the store the girl was already at the counter. Ryoma couldn't believe himself. He felt so uneasy and so cold. What was it in this girl that made him feel so helpless and miserable, that if he dared do something that will disappoint her it's the end of his life?

"Here "said the girl as she handed him the box of chocolates

"My treat. So were even ok? And you're lucky they're those special type of M'nM's which have dif. Messages on them it's really cute. Anyway I gotta go, see ya!" and she made her way out the store leaving a so confused Ryoma behind.

a/n : once again, i'm sorry for wrong grammars.. guys can you please tell me if Ryoma was OOC? i tried my best to not make him so un-Ryoma-ish.. please give me reviews and advise or you can even criticize me if you like.. that's all and thanks for reading.


	4. Across The Street

HI gUYS! sorry for the SO late update... I'm really sorry... you see I was very busy... I can't believe my parents pay schools just to torture their children.. anyway enough of my blabbering...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis Just this story's Plot

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pant-pant-I-pant-can't-pant-believe-pant-how-pant-tiring-pant-that-pant-was" said the girl Ryoma just met a while ago, she had hid in an alley by the burger joint across the street.

---------------Meanwhile-------------------

"Looks like my dear Fate is having a hard time" said a woman she was really beautiful and had long blonde hair; she and some others were watching Fate

"That boy is something, he's hard to control, just hypnotizing him drained all her energy"

"Would you like me to help her out?" said another

"No, I'm sure she can manage and besides it's good for her"

Ryoma went out of the store and found himself looking around for the girl he had met earlier, but he couldn't see her anywhere so he just opened the pack of M'nM's and started to eat… He didn't know why but for some reason he didn't want to go yet… he just ate at the very spot where he alighted the taxi. What he didn't know was that he was being watched…

"What a waste of all my efforts!?!" said Fate

She seemed to have recovered now and isn't panting anymore.. and she could clearly see Ryoma standing across the street looking blank staring at the store where he had been in just a while ago and he had just eaten a M'nM written in it were the words "Look behind you" and then the next "across the street", "say it now, say it here" but of course,, he didn't even bother looking.. He was just eating them.

"Oh well, can't say I didn't warn him… I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll have to… they'll just have to wait another three years, and by then I hope they've already learned their lesson…"

Sakuno had just finished her lunch, yet she couldn't help but think of the girl she had encountered a while ago, she was really weird, not to mention extraordinary, but it wasn't her weirdness that struck her, but the words that she said, it really left Sakuno hanging.

"_If you love someone, tell him as soon as possible"_

_It's as if she knows Ryoma-kun_

_And what's with the weird question she asked? How could someone not possibly be able to trust him/her self? Like that could happen!... and she looked really sad… _

"Excuse me, could I share the table"

"Oh,, I'm done, you can use it.. Sumimasen" she said and she walked out the door

She was just about to walk home when she saw a certain someone, a boy with black hair… across the street, she really wasn't sure if it was… she hoped it was him… so she was about to cross the street, when he looked sideways and Sakuno saw that it was Ryoma after all

"Ryoma-kun" she shouted

Ryoma stopped, someone was calling him, though he wasn't sure who it was, or where it was coming from so he turned around and saw…

Sakuno was hurriedly crossing the street when suddenly… the lights turned green, everything went slow motion and a car… an orange car… was approaching her, it's getting nearer and nearer… and… and… what happened next she didn't know…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

another chapter done a lot more to go..


	5. Different Worlds

DISCLAIMER: i do not own the prince of tennis... though I'd buy it if i could.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a commotion across the street,,, Ryoma saw it… For some reason he felt awful, totally awful and he feels something is wrong… who was hit by the car? Was it someone he knew? For a second he really thought it was Sakuno calling him and then… She… got… hit…

_Oh yeah well what makes you so sure it was her? What if it was just your imagination? (Well what if it wasn't JUST your imagination?!?) _

He looked across the street again… It was like as if it was another world different from where he is… there were many people; he couldn't see the person who got hit…

_It wouldn't hurt to take a look and find out the truth,_

He was about to cross when suddenly…

"Hello Again! Why didn't you tell me you were Ryoma Echizen, the famous tennis player?"

Ryoma was startled, it was the girl

_WHERE ON EARTH DID SHE COME FROM!?!_

And before he knew it another commotion was taking place, the commotion he hated the most… the commotion caused by fan girls and he was once again the victim…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pls. tell me if Ryoma was OOC or if anything is wrong with the characters...

anyway R&R pls. I accept any kind.. you can criticize me anyway you want... just avoid foul language... thank you...


	6. They Didn't Know

I know, it's very, very 100 times very late. I'd like to say I'm sorry for the late update... 

---------------------------------------------------------

"Game and Match to Echizen Ryoma!

And the audience applauded for the tennis prodigy whom the world has seen grow from the time when he first entered the U.S. open, when he was just 12 years old, up to now that he is at the peek of his teen years. The world had seen him grow from a young lad to a handsome young man, but there is something that the world is wondering about this young man…, it's not like they see him everyday as to know him inside-out, but the guy just seems to be so cold…normally, If you had just won Wimbledon wouldn't you at least smile at your victory, the victory that you worked hard for? Surely you would… but he wouldn't, he was so mysterious and emotionless that despite everything he has, the good looks, the money, and the skills… he just doesn't seem to be satisfied… he had never shout for joy or showed any signs of it after a victory… come to think of it, he has never even smiled after he wins a match… that they begin to doubt whether he could… and although he's skills have improved there is something you would miss about him, for in the last three years Ryoma changed, and they could tell… they never saw him smirk, they never heard of any news saying he escaped to Japan or somewhere else and they never heard of a rival's complaint of his boastful and cocky attitude… They never knew what caused this to happen and why? The only thing they knew was that three years ago he went back to Japan and they didn't know what happened to him there that caused this sudden change in him…

Ryoma was able to go back to his Hotel room two hours after he got out of the taxi, thanks to the paparazzi and the press all asking him stupid question, it really annoyed him but it didn't matter to him now… after all they've been following him for the last 7 years… he was just about to take a bath when the phone suddenly rang….

"Hello…" he said lazily

"O'chibi! Congr---"said the voice from the receiver but it had no time to continue what it was saying for Ryoma hung up. The phone rang again…

"I'm sorry but we cannot process you're ca-"

"Don't fool me! No Receiver would be as dull as that when returning calls!" said the voice, and she was right. 

"Who are you?" asked Ryoma. He was sure he had heard this voice before, he just couldn't remember when and where

"My identity doesn't matter… but I know something that might interest you…"

"And what could that be?"

"You have just won Wimbledon and has already won all major tennis competitions, haven't you? Life must be boring for you now… suppose I give you information about a much more exciting competition and how to get there…"

--------------------Meanwhile in Japan------------------

"Tadaima" said Fuji

"Fuji, just in time there's a phone call for you" and his sister handed him the phone

"Fuji! O'chibi is so cruel! He hang up on me!" said the naughty voice from the receiver

"So he won…"

"Yeah… he did… but still is that an excuse for such behavior?"

"Well you can't blame him… after all that happened…"

"Fuji, my sister said that she was surprised, he didn't commit suicide or got mad"

"It didn't even affect his tennis performance"

"I guess that's because, after Sakuno-chan disappeared he had nothing else to care about"

"Well, it has been three years…"

"Poor Guy… but I still wonder what really happened"

"No one knows… but there was this one day… she didn't come home… and was never seen again…. We don't know the reason of her disappearance… It could be that she ran away because of Coach Ryuzaki-san's death—"

"But she's not that kind of person… and besides she had just started living with her parents that time… shouldn't she be happy?"

"Well, it has been three years… and up till now there's no sign of her…. I hate to say it but she's as good as dead"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again sorry... hope you liked it, please review, flames are accepted, and thanks once again to those that reviewed on my previous chapters. 


	7. Tennis Underground

do forgive me, It's late, very late...

You must have forgotten this story by know,

Once again I'm sorry

this is the second time i did this chapter, because the storage device where i put the original copy was stolen...

so i had to do it all over again... and on top of that, I was attacked by writer's block

so that's all, asking for your forgiveness...

Hope you enjoy.

--

It was a busy Monday in L.A., People rushing from here to there, going to their jobs while children to school. They were busy going about their usual business, that they were unaware of intense tennis matches just below them. Known to the few people who knew about it as "Tennis Underground".

Tennis Underground, Obviously, is tennis battles done underground, where you don't get to see your opponent's face and you only give a codename, which is how players recognize each other.

Ryoma looked at his surroundings, it had been his 4th time here, and he still wasn't used to the lighting of the place. He looked at the name of his opponent "The Luckiest Girl in the World". He knew it was going to be easy so he had his eyes closed in the beginning of the match, his opponent didn't even notice his eyes were closed, Tennis Underground had only enough light to play tennis, not to see much details of your opponent.

The "Luckiest girl in the world" was no match for him, he could even sleep while playing a match with her, and he would still return all her shots. But then a girl with brunette hair tied in two pigtails crossed his mind, and that girl he really didn't want to remember, he opened his eyes and tried to concentrate on his match, which really didn't need much attention, and saw to his utmost surprise something much worse than what had crossed his mind.

His opponent, a girl about his age, had brunette-colored hair and had it in two braids, which really irritated Ryoma so much. He couldn't help but think that it was someone he knew from the past, someone he believed to be dead. And seeing someone who has the same features as her, irritated him very much He didn't want to raise false hope, since she is dead! And it irritated him most that they were in Tennis Underground, where they had to wear masks so as not to see each others faces. It would have been better if he could see her face and make it clear that his opponent is not that person, and is only a look-a-like.

_(It's her!) _

_It's Ryoma's stupid conscience again._

_Stupid It's not her, It's just a stupid look-a-like_

_(are you sure? this could be a chance of a lifetime, you know) _

_How can you be so irritating _

_(if only we can see her face) _

_Hey! are you even listening?!_

He was very irritated by the fact that he she was a complete copy of Sakuno, except for the skills, for she had good form, but still too weak for him that he didn't have to exert much effort, he didn't even feel the need to use a simple twist serve. But this match was just full of surprises for him and he automatically did a twist serve, hitting the girl's mask, and making it fall to the ground. And again he was faced by the worst of his nightmares.

--

I can see the flames

I'll try my best to do better and make longer chapters

don't forget to review

thanks...


	8. The Luckiest Girl in The World

Ohayou Minna..!

Is anyone still reading this?

anyway, this is the 8th chapter of Unknown Love

I made extra effort, just to make it longer, but the quality,

It's up to you, on how you judge it

**I don't own the Prince of Tennis**

--

_Calm down_

_(Sakuno!)_

_No, it wasn't her, BAKA_

_(How can you be so sure?!)_

_Well for one, she is dead! For two, she's not good enough to beat me!_

_(Come off it! She was just missing!)_

_Shut up! You're making things worst!_

_(Worst? Yeah good going! You're the one that's been making things worst, you know she's not dead, what if…)_

_What if?! Well what if this is another result of your wild imagination._

_(Wild Imagination!? This is Sakuno, How could you pretend not to care, when will you learn? and you're using death as an excuse!)_

_Che…_

He didn't know whether to laugh or be more irritated

What happened down there just didn't register thoroughly in his mind, and looking back, it was a big blur, with many blank spaces in between events. After he made a twist serve, everything went upside down. He could see with his own eyes, the girl from his past, the girl that was the cause of all his misery, the girl that was supposed to be dead, and he was so confused and baffled by all that's been happening, he completely lost his focus on the game and to his disbelief, he lost!

Then suddenly…

"_Goodbye Ryoma-kun" _

Someone hit him in the back with a stone or something

But then he noticed it wasn't, it was just the girl he had fought earlier, she had bumped into him, and being the guy he was, wasn't at all affected, he was just standing there, staring blankly at space, thinking… thinking…. Not knowing the chance that he was missing. He might be a prodigy, but he had the tendency to be an idiot as well, and one was his taking-things-for-granted and really-don't-care-till-it's-too-late attitude

Like I said, the girl had said sorry for like a thousand times, and seeing that the guy wouldn't budge, she just moved on, thinking of how stupid guys can be at times.

_Wait… what just hit me? Was it a stone? sure felt like it though_

_(BAKA! It wasn't a stone; it was the "Luckiest Girl in the World"!)_

_Huh?.. _

_(Follow her, talk to her, kidnap her, whatever, just do something!)_

He followed the girl/Sakuno/Sakuno-look-a-like/Luckiest Girl in The World, He wanted to call her but couldn't decide on what to call her, and was pondering on what to call her when…

"Sakuno!"

His jaw dropped (mentally)

_(What did you just call her?)_

_I don no… What did I just call her?_

_(You called her--)_

"Monsieur! Listen!" and she continued seeing the guy had finally jumped back to reality

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you just a while ago, but honestly I was the one hurt in the collision, and why and who are you calling anyway?" the girl/Sakuno/Sakuno-look-a-like/Luckiest Girl in The World (sorry 'bout this, I can't help myself) asked.

"Sakuno?"

_Baka! _Ryoma couldn't believe himself

The girl/Sakuno/Sakuno-look-a-like/Luckiest Girl in The World eyed him warily thinking that he was a nut head. But she also felt a bit of relief.

"That's a better tone, It doesn't attract much attention at all, unlike what you did before" she sighed then continued

"Anyways I'm Sorry, Sir, but I don't go by the name Sakuno, you must have confused me with someone else"

With this words, a mountain fell from the sky and landed on him, (don't take it seriously) his body was numb from the impact, and his heart almost stopped beating.

_(I told you it wasn't her!)_

_Baka!_

And that was to add it all up; his head also felt like it was forcefully being squeezed by someone so strong. He hadn't felt this stupid and humiliated in all his life! Not to mention the time when some comrades found a "doubles for beginners book" in his bag. Ok, this wasn't the time to be thinking of the past, so let's go on with the story now shall we?

"Uhh… yeah…" He said acting as though it was nothing or in simple words, playing cool. When the girl just raised an eyebrow, he knew he wouldn't get away that easily

"I meant, Luckiest Girl in the World" _Ryoma will you stop lying to yourself!_

"Oh, then Hi!"_ I'm the Luckiest Girl in the world! Che... Stupid girl! It's bad enough you feel like the whole world's lying to you, then you lie to an innocent stranger! _And somehow her suspicion has faded away

"You were the one I fought earlier weren't you?" she asked

"Isn't it obvious, how would I know you're The Luckiest Girl in the World" he said expressionlessly but deep inside surely he hasn't recovered from the shock

"Please stop calling me that, I have a REAL name you know" and somehow she felt uneasy saying the world REAL. She looked at Ryoma, and seeing that there would be no reply she continued on "It's Rica Filarete and—"She wasn't able to continue when she realized the person she was supposed to be talking to, have gone and walked away. She stood in awe, no one! As in no one! Has ever done that to her, ever! Well at least from what she has been told. She was irritated, she didn't dare follow and planned to go straight home, why did she even bother talking to a stranger and he was obviously Japanese! She wasn't allowed—

_(He was cute)_ she stopped in her tracks, what did she just think!?

And due to her curiosity she followed

_What am I doing?_

_(You're following the Japanese weirdo)_

_Why?_

_(Because he's Japanese)_

_What's with Japanese again?_

_(Remember your dreams…)_

_Dreams?_

"You know, I hate being followed" she was startled, the guy had stopped in his tracks, but still didn't look at her.

"Sorry, about that, it's just that… that…" She couldn't believe herself

_What was I going to say?_

Suddenly she looked up and saw the man had finally turned to her direction, but he had a blank stare and didn't even look her in the eye, when suddenly her hands moved all by itself and suddenly he remembered…

_Sakuno had saved his head from being hit by a ball by slapping him HARD on the face. _

_He may had easily noticed and dodged that ball, but he had just lost a match and to top it all up, he saw that girl! Having fun, as in laughing at Fuji-sempai's remarks that he didn't notice the said girl had already been calling his attention. He had just returned to his senses when her hand collided with his cheek. His head tilted sideways, just a little but enough to make room for the ball that was about t to hit him, but then again he bet it wouldn't hurt much. He looked at the girl a bit surprised, she looked fierce, but after a while it changed to a guilty one._

"_Gomen, Ryoma-kun, I didn't mean to, it's just that, that…"_

The girl/Sakuno/Sakuno-look-a-like/Luckiest Girl in the World (hehe, here it goes again) had slapped him hard on the face, his head tilted a little to the side, just in time for a ball to miss the back of his head. But of course were talking about Ryoma Echizen, he would surely be able to dodge it very easily, but then in the state of things right now, I mean he's in mental shock, but he would never admit it.

"I'm sorry... I… I…" she was lost at words, she had been shocked by her actions as well and she stuttered. She didn't know what to say. Fortunately for her, Ryoma just went away without saying anything, trying his best to act normal a.k.a. cool and composed, but anyone who knew him well could see he was mentally exhausted.

--

Is it long enough?

Oh well, that's the best I can do for now.

I'm sorry If Ryoma's OOC, for incorrect grammar, and if the Sakuno-slapped-Ryoma-to-save-him-from-being-hit was obviously impossible, but in my opinion, that's what makes it fun

anyway

Don't Forget to review

See you next chapter


	9. She Didn't Know

Ohayou Minna!

hope your all doing fine...

thanks for all those that had reviewed..

I don't own prince of tennis... (but I sure wish I did)

this a bit shorter than the previous chapter but it still reached 1000 words..

anyway

enjoy!

--

Rica closed the door behind her, she looked at her over-sized room, fit for a princess, as all people say, and things were either colored white or light pink. This was the place she hated and loved the most of the lonely mansion in which she lives. Hated, for it is like a prison cell in which all her feelings are always locked up, loved for it is a sanctuary where she can be alone, and for once only have her conscience to tell her feelings. Everything in it was truly large, shiny, and definitely valuable, she actually thinks these things are like that to conceal her loneliness and feeling of incompleteness. It was explicitly clean and orderly thanks to the maid that cleaned it every time she was not around. But despite all of this, she thinks that her life is at its worst, and every time she would do anything to make it better, it only worsens. She remembered a time when she had refused to go out her room for a whole day, just so that she could meet the maid that was always cleaning her room, but the attempt only resulted to reprimands, shouting, guilt and tears. She was punished, was grounded for a month, but was only allowed to stay in her room for 2 hours in a day, not included was the hours in which she slept, and then she was woken up at 8 a.m. and from that time on, someone will be keeping track of the time, and if her 2 hours were over, she had to wander around in the mansion, which she doesn't really know by heart and despite the fact that she lives there she would still get lost. It was just too huge for her to remember, and there were floors in which she had never been into as well. She felt so bad that sooner or later she knew she was going to commit suicide. But then somehow things did get better, especially when she found a note in her room, it was just a short note, but nevertheless its effect was very grand.

_Mademoiselle,_

_We may not be able to see each other, but one could know a lot about a person just by cleaning their rooms, I would be happy to be your friend. I give you a ribbon as a sign of our friendship, it was given to me by a close friend of mine, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind, and that she would also want to be your friend._

If it were given to an ordinary girl, the one that goes to school, meets lots of people, and always make friends; it wouldn't have the same effect as it had when Rica received it, for her life was a lonely one, that only consist of walls, riches, strangers, and unanswered questions about her childhood. She was wondering through roads not knowing where to go and strangers would tell her how to live her life. She felt like a puppet. She didn't know herself, only what she was supposed to be and to do, acdg. to so-called strangers in her life. Somehow it shed a little hope in her, that perhaps her life isn't that bad, and that it would turn out right, and she would feel happy, one day. When she meets her friend.

_My best (and only) friend _

She smiled and laid herself on her bed, looking at its ceiling. She recounts the conversation she had with her boyfriend, yes she has a boyfriend, a very handsome one, they say, and she was lucky to have him, she loves him very much, they say, it was always them that says everything about her! Her boyfriend, She was suppose to be in love with this guy but she didn't even know how they met or how their relationship came to be like that, they say the reason she can't remember anything is because of an accident about 3years ago, and because of that she couldn't remember anything about herself, nor remember anyone she knew. She remembers waking up, seeing her boyfriend and her father looking at her worried, and then after that they talked**,** and always talked about her, about her life, how her opinions had been, how she's the luckiest girl in the world, how she's supposed to act, and how they were his father and boyfriend and how she had always loved them dearly, and they keep complaining of how she's changed drastically after the accident, but they don't even want to talk about it, and always leaves her questions hanging. Which is why she can't help but feel like living a lie at times, but she had no choice, did she? They fed her, gave her a house, educated her again, and took really good care of her. But sometimes she just really felt rebellious…

_Flashback:_

"Rica?"

"Dear?" A man kept calling at a girl with brunette hair, and chocolate brown orbs, the girl was staring blankly at space. The guy called again and fortunately this time she had reacted

"Sorry, about that… What were you saying?" she asked

"I was asking you where you'd like to celebrate your birthday?" The guy asked

"Japan" she said eagerly with hopeful eyes

"Japan!? But Rica, you know you're father would never have allo…" with that he stopped realizing what he had just said, he looked at her girlfriend

"Sorry 'bout that" he said apologetically

Rica sighed "Don't worry about it" she said then her expression changed to imploring ones "But I want my party in Japan, pls.!" she begged then she continued seeing the still doubtful look on the guy's face. "You see, I've never been there" _well, if you wouldn't count the dreams, I haven't been there!_

Due to her persistency, she was able to convince him to go to Japan, and to think that she was even thankful her father's dead, she's really a devil. But she wouldn't be able to go to Japan if her father was still here. He despised the Japanese, and didn't want any contact with them whatsoever. He would instantly get angry if anything connected with them comes up. And she didn't dare ask, in fact no one dares.

_What is it with that place? Why do I want to visit it so badly?_

She had kept asking this question to herself, only to find that the only answer she could think of is "because of my dreams". And don't ask how she knew It was Japan, It just is! But it wasn't enough to satisfy her curiosity, so she just let go of the question for later. She just lay in her bed, thinking, asking herself questions she knew would not be answered, at least not now, but perhaps later, later in her life, there will come a time, she will know everything about herself. They say that "you must never deny who you are, whatever you do",

_But "Who am I?!"_

--

Sorry for those parts where I was gramatically incorrect...

please review

and help me be a better writer...


	10. Regrets, Reunion and Revenge

**Ohayou Minna! this is the tenth chapter!**

**I thought I was gonna finish this like next week, but then I was in the rhythm.**

**oh, and I wanna thank miya-chan for introducing me to I.U. forums.**

**anyway pls. enjoy**

**--**

Ryoma opened his eyes at the sound of his alarm clock. He really didn't want to get up, he knows, definitely knows this day is going to be HELL for him, but some things just leave him no choice. There would be a social gathering later on, the worst of its kind, REUNION. It was the worst thing that could ever come across a stoic, unsociable, tennis freak. Especially the one named Echizen Ryoma, who had lost a special someone, without letting that someone know how special she is. That was three years ago, and now he's nineteen, and has already won all major tennis tournament in the world. And with no one left for him to defeat, for the meantime that is, he is now in his bedroom, in his stupid father's house, in a country named Japan. And upon knowing this, his Sempai-tachi, from when he had attended Seigaku years ago, had organized a Reunion. The word itself causes his body to go numb. He just loathed it. But no matter what he says, knowing those guys, he had no choice but to agree and be at the said occasion, and here he is in his bed about to get ready for the said _happy _occasion. He got up, dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayou Ryoma-san" his cousin, Nanako greeted him

"Ohayou" he replied nonchalantly

"You're going to the reunion later on, right? When will you be home?"

"Hn, don't know, why?"

"I'll be home late, I have to talk to a client, and they came all the way from France just to have a party here, I can't cook dinner so you take care of yourself ok? "

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know" he said "I'll be going now" he then stood up and went for the door

--

_Obaasan is late! Honestly, she was the one that asked me out. Mou…_

"_Can you tell me how to get to Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens?" a guy asked me_

_Then I pointed at him, "ah! You're the guy from the—"_

-- KRIING--

"AAAHHH! FROM THE!" Rica sat up in her bed upon hearing the sound of his alarm clock. "A dream?"

She looked out the window and remembered that she was in Japan. She went down happily to ask for breakfast.

"Good Morning Ma'am, You seem happy today, Monsieur is already at the table"

"Thank you" and she headed towards the dining. As she entered

"Ohayou" she greeted

"Well, someone's practicing their Japanese" the guy already seated on the table greeted back. He had jet black hair and black eyes and was sipping coffee.

Rica giggled, sat opposite her boyfriend and started eating. Yes he's her boyfriend, how they got together? She doesn't know. Play along, is all she can do. She couldn't break up with him; she'll have no place to go. He was the only family she knew, now her so-called father's dead.

"Monsieur, a letter has arrived" one of the servants came in and gave him the letter, he looked at it then at Rica, and they had eyed each other warily. When he opened his mouth to speak, Rica stood up "I'm done" she stated happily and then went out of the room.

"Rica, I'll be talking to our party organizer later on, want to come with me?" he then shouted after her

"No, thank you" she said, went to her room, closed and locked the door.

--

He looked at the store in front of him, "Kawamura Sushi" the sign above it says. It wasn't that flashy at all, not what you would expect from a store that's popular and known as the best in Japan. This place was its oldest branch, yet the best, it wasn't renovated for reasons he doesn't know, and it's where the owner, the no.1 chef in Japan, lives. He observed the front there was a sign that says closed, that sign has always been there whenever he would come here for a celebration.

He could still remember the first time he had been to this place, the first time he stood in this very spot, hearing the loud noise from inside, made by his sempai-tachi. He dare not look at his side though, afraid to realize that he's alone, unlike that time.

_I see you beside me_

_It's only a dream _

_A vision of what used to be_

_The laughter, the sorrow_

_Pictures and time _

_Fade into memories_

_How could I ever let you go?_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

_I tried to run from your side _

_But each place I hide _

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights _

_Even the night _

_It only reminds me of you_

_I needed my freedom _

_That's what I thought_

_But I was a fool to believe _

_My heart lied _

_While you cried rivers of tears_

_But I was too blind to see_

_I tried to run from your side _

_But each place I hide _

_It only reminds me of you_

_When I turn out all the lights _

_Even the night _

_It only reminds me of you_

This occasion was, in a way, very much like that one. Back then, he attempted to escape but was dragged in by Momo-sempai. He also sat in this same place, just like that day, only without her. She didn't stand with him and Ryuzaki-sensei outside, and wasn't seated beside him as well. This is the reason why he hated this kind of gathering, it was his worst nightmare. To remember everything that happened before, to see it all over again in his head, only to wake up and realize that's not how things are, not anymore, and there's nothing he could do but regret.

_So come back to me_

_I'm down on my knees _

_Girl, can't you see?_

"O'chibi?" Ryoma found himself woken up from his trance by a very concerned Eiji, the face with the pout; yes he's still like that despite his age of 21.

"Why don't you look like you're enjoying yourself?" he asked loudly, deliberately, Ryoma bet, so that everyone in the room can hear it. And they did, much to his dismay.

"Eh!? Why is that Echizen?!" Momo asked with a mouthful of sushi

"Fshuu…Don't talk when your mouth is full! Teme!" Said the ever hot headed Kaidoh.

And they continued their fighting, exactly how they fought in junior high. The others just gave a hopeless look. They never grew up, did they?

"Everyone, Oishi and I would like to discuss something" Tezuka then broke the fight, and the room was quiet. Wanting to know what was so important. (a/n no they're not getting married!)

"Since we only get to see each other for a time, and all of us will be free for the next two months, we thought you guys would like to go on an outing" Oishi said

The others yelled in happiness, and they excitedly talked about the details, except for the youngest of the bunch. He looked as if he was seeing hell uncover in front of his eyes. Upon seeing his expression Oishi told him "Since you looked unsatisfied in our little get together, it's Eiji's idea" _I'm sorry Echizen, but you can't keep on living like that, you have to move on. And as your sempais, we'd like to help you._

"I have checked everyone's schedule, and we will all be able to go without hesitation, and" he continued seeing Ryoma's mouth opened to say something, but he ignored it anyway "Those that will not oblige, will be forced to drink my newest creation"

--

Rica Filarete was in her temporary room, she was bothered, because of that letter and thought of having a walk, and as she was strolling along the streets of Japan with her bodyguards tailing her. She noticed a restaurant with lots of people in line, she would like to try it out, but there were just too many people. Then she looked at the restaurant's name "Kawamura Sushi".

"Kawamura Sushi? Sounds familiar" she then kept on wondering, staying there at the same spot for about an eternity, when one of her bodyguards went to her and said

"Mademoiselle, Kawamura Sushi, is the considered the best sushi store in Japan, established by the best sushi chef named—"she stopped since Rica stopped her

"Kawamura Takashi?"

"Yes, ma'am, how did you know?"

"I don't know" she said wondering to herself, then after a while she said

"If it's the best, then there must be other branches nearby right? I was wondering if, if…" she said very nicely and politely as though she wasn't talking to her servant

"Get in the car ma'am; we shall go to the nearest Kawamura Sushi other than this"

Rica's face brightened "Arigatou"

"Ma'am we are to go to the oldest branch, where Kawamura Sushi started out"

"We are here" The driver suddenly said as the car stopped.

Rica went out and was surprised that it didn't look presentable at all; it was like some sort of vintage! There was a lot of noise that can be heard from inside. And somehow it felt familiar to her. Then as she neared the entrance, a spotted a sign saying it was closed, but it seemed all normal to her and she was just about to open the door and go in to join the celebration when a hand landed itself on her shoulder.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid it's closed let's find another one"

Rica was startled back to reality, hesitantly she followed, feeling very much dismayed.

Just when she was about to enter the car, a robber passed by in roller skates with a bag in hand and a woman coming after him, she immediately ordered her bodyguards to go help and so they did, forgetting about her, all of them ran after the robber.

Rica stared at them, then at the store's door and then she remembered a boy asking her "Can you tell me how to get to Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens?"

"Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens?" then she suddenly had the urge to go there; she didn't even wait for her bodyguards to come back. She wanted to go there alone, somehow she something was there or rather someone she needed.

--

Ryoma was on his way home, the first part of the Reunion has ended. Yes, you read it right, the first part out of three.

Ryoma was riding a train to get home, and sitting there somehow made him remember

"_Ne, you're too noisy"_

What a day this is? The reunion has ended, but a scene still keeps replaying in his mind, is this what they call reminiscing?! It's more like he's being haunted by the mere memory of him saving this girl. Why did he even save that girl? And while he was busy with regretting what he did seven years ago, he didn't notice a pair of eyes observing him intently, she seemed to had just gotten on the train in its previous stop, and Ryoma had somehow caught her eye. But by the time Ryoma noticed her, she seemed to have made up her mind to shout out his name, upon realizing this Ryoma immediately made a gesture to the girl not to do what she was planning, but the girl gave no heed. Ryoma lowered the brim of his cap in preparation for the swarm of fan girls that will be going after him in any minute now.

"Excuse me; do you know in which station I have to get off to get to Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens?"

Talk about haunted. Of all the people present in the station that time, why did he have to ask that girl that question? And that was years ago. Upon hearing the question and being repeated in his head for like a million times, he tilted his head up, just to see another girl talking with the girl that had attempted to call out his name. The other girl had chocolate brown orbs and auburn hair, which was kept in a high ponytail.

_(Auburn hair and chocolate brown orbs?)_

Then it hit him. Did that girl just save him from a fan girl?! And for a second he thought she was Sakuno, but he's stupid enough to believe that she being here is impossible, and thought that it must be that Luckiest Girl in the World person he met.

But before he could even think about it deeply, the train goes to a stop and the two girls that caused him a mental mayhem had gone, and realizing that it's also his stop, he alights from the train as well.

Just when he thought he would have an auburn-haired-girl-that-looks-like-Sakuno-free-time. One comes in his way, and asks the very question that makes Ryoma fall off guard, and I don't have to tell, that she did this without even knowing it.

"Can you tell me how to get to Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens?"

And for the third time this day, a statement repeats itself in his empty head. Surely it's empty, because if it wasn't empty, there should be no echo.

Ryoma pondered on what punishment she would give this girl for causing him tremendous misery, actually she's just a stranger, but there's something about her that makes him feel like giving her a present. A present spelled R-E-V-E-N-G-E. Revenge, he wanted revenge for no particular reason, but it wouldn't be called revenge now would it? But somehow he had the feeling that revenge was just the right word for what he was just about to do.

"Thank you" the girl bowed and walked toward the direction where his finger was pointing, to the South Gate. A victorious grin made its way into the boy's handsome face. A grin that had never made for a span of three years. He doesn't care if it wasn't Sakuno; revenge is still what it's called. Though he was pretty sure that wasn't her, for he didn't feel guilty in any way. And if it was the Luckiest Girl in the World? Like he cared.

_(And just a while ago you were regretting everything you ever did)_

_You think I'll regret this one as well?_

_(Maybe, later on)_

_Then I'll enjoy this moment where I feel victorious. This doesn't happen often you know_

_(It actually never happens, not since that day at least)_

_What's wrong with you?! Will you forget about that day even just once? Forget it! Things just don't happen again! Move on will ya!?_

_(Look who's talking, Move on? Do you even know what it means?! Forgetting and denying the truth isn't moving on! _

_Denying the truth? The truth is she's dead and I'm not going to see her again!_

_(The truth is that she's just missing! And you've just given up hope, you act strong but you're totally weak!)_

Then suddenly he stopped in his tracks, both in his thoughts and in his walk, and found himself standing in front of a restaurant. And then he remembered, he had no dinner waiting at home, so he decided to eat there, with nothing in his mind but

_(The truth is that she's just missing! And you've just given up hope, you act strong but you're totally weak!)_

_--_

_Mou… what am I doing here again? You're such an idiot Rica, It's already dark and you're lost, who knows where in Japan you are now? Kaginogi-whatever Tennis Gardens is nowhere to be found. I should go back to the house, but how?_ _But then when I get there I have to deal with that letter! I don't wanna go back yet! Someone please, take me home, wherever that is and whoever you may be._

Then much to her dismay it started to rain, and before she knew it she was alone on the streets, no one to turn to and no where to go. She was already sitting on the hard and wet floor when a voice suddenly spoke "mada mada dane"

--

Ryoma had finished eating, and somehow eating made him feel better. Good thing it made him feel better, for on his way home a heavy pour of rain had fell upon the night. And he had no choice but to go to the nearest place he could go to, The Ryuzaki's old mansion, and on his way there he spotted something or rather someone familiar. A girl with auburn hair, brown orbs, looking all miserable, drenched in rain, and lost. He couldn't think of anything else to do and just muttered "mada mada dane".

--

**Pls. review**

**see you next chapter!**


	11. Just a Friend's

**--Drum roll--**

Finally the 11th Chapter, took me long enough...

Sorry about that, School's just too tough for a 14 year old girl.

but then again...

I disclaim Prince of Tennis and the songs that I used and will use.

I'm planning on making an OST if it's possible...

Enjoy.

--

_Mou… what am I doing here again? You're such an idiot Rica, It's already dark and you're lost, who knows where in Japan you are now? Kaginogi-whatever Tennis Gardens is nowhere to be found. I should go back to the house, but how?_ _But then when I get there I have to deal with that letter!_ _I don't wanna go back to that house; I want to go to a home…_

Then much to her dismay it started to rain, and before she knew it she was alone on the streets, no one to turn to and no where to go. She was already sitting on the hard and wet floor.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life

Ryoma had audibly uttered the phrase before he could stop himself, and irritated with what he just did, he preceded to go to where he could be sheltered from the rain, pretending that nothing had happened, and that no such event ever occurred.

_  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you I'm with you  
_  
_I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone  
_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you I'm with you_

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

"Mada Mada Dane" She shot her head up to see who was there, and saw the silhouette of a man, running away, she then decided to go after him, seeing that he was the only person in sight who is capable of helping her, and somehow, something told her he could help. There's an unexplainable feeling of trust, perhaps it was because of the circumstance and the devastation that she was in, but something told her he could help.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

_I can't believe I'm here, and I met with another look-a-like on the way. And to think that the second part of the reunion was supposed to take part in here tomorrow. Thanks to the rain, I'm a day early before the agreed time, and if only you were here to welcome me, I would be looking forward to this visit, but you're not._ Ryoma thought as he stopped in his tracks.

He stopped in front of the gate of a mansion, not that big, but large enough to be worthy of calling a mansion. The moment he stopped in front of the gate, thunder and lightning flashed, just like those in horror movies. The scene would've scared the life out of you and me, if we were in Rica's place. Rica, on the other hand, strangely felt at home, and that it was normal for her to go inside without anybody's permission, It was the same feeling she felt just a while back outside Kawamura Sushi. But then she couldn't help but wonder about the person standing before her, he looked familiar, and lonely. There was definite sadness and coldness in his eyes, which made her feel pity for him and guilty for some unknown reasons.

_What's with this guy, I understand the rain can be irritating, but he's just too depressed, and he's been looking at the gate for quite a while as if thinking whether to open it or not. It seems deserted to be his house, perhaps a friend's?_

And she was knocked out of her thoughts as the guy opened the gate. She was surprised that she let out a gasp.

"What do you want?" the guy sternly asked without even sparing her a glance.

_She followed me?! I can't believe I didn't notice her before, and I wouldn't have if she didn't make any noise, surely I wasn't that absent minded? _

But then his thoughts stopped and he just waited for her answer, which was said difficulty in between stutters and other interferences, provided by the speaker herself.

"Etou… I… Anou… I was wondering… if… if… I could…ehh… go… in… for…a while…till'… after the rain stops…?"

_Was I just stuttering? I feel so uneasy and afraid and what's going on?! Did I just ask a stranger, more over a man, if I could stay in his house until the rain stops? Oh no! That was wrong of me!? What should I do?_

She was panicking inside her head, which added more as she noticed that he kept silent and wasn't replying. So she decided and said

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, its okay… I mean… I understand…" this she said quicker and with less stuttering than her last statement, probably due to her wanting to run away as soon as possible and seeing that he isn't saying anything planned to utter another apology and run away as far as her legs can carry her, since she was truly embarrassed of what she has put herself into but was spared the trouble as Ryoma spoke

"Suit yourself, I don't mind" _And I'm sure she wouldn't mind either_, He wasn't able to answer her question before because of its mental impact on him.

_Why do auburn-haired-girls-with-chocolate-brown-orbs love asking him favors, both ordinary and out-of-this-world!? And why does he always find it impossible to refuse them?!_

But being Echizen Ryoma he shrugged the subject off and started towards the house (for him it's not a mansion, since he's seen larger houses, being rich and all) still not looking at his companion.

Rica followed the guy as soon as he walked off, remembering to keep her distance since she truly felt uncomfortable with this guy. And she actually thought him rude for he did not even spare her a glance, unlike all of the gentlemen she had met before, but she had no choice but to bear with his incivility because he was doing her a favor, or helping her out, in a way. But still she couldn't help wondering…

_What an emotion less freak?! And why is he not even running towards the mansion, where we can seek shelter from the rain? Can he not see that if he won't run I won't? And that the rain isn't at all subsiding?!_

Rica was too busy thinking of how rude her companion was that she didn't realize, they had already arrived at their destination and that the subject of her thoughts had already stopped, causing her to bump into him. And although any stranger could have seen that she was the one that really got hurt and not the guy, she still muttered her apology and was very embarrassed, since it is her fault. And due to the collision, her thoughts from thinking that he was rude, turned into how patient he must be for bearing with her, that she must thank him by all means, and she must try her best to not be a bother. Her guilt only heightened since the guy didn't utter a word, went into the house, where she followed suit.

Upon entering her jaw dropped, despite the atmosphere being gloomy, she can see how beautifully designed the place was. They were standing in a large hall, which was obviously for party purposes, on the other side was a flight of stairs leading to the next floor, which hallways are at the same time terraces over looking the hall where she was. And from where she is she can see the hallway, and also the doors leading to different rooms.

She stood there for some time, appreciating the place. It may be dark, dusty and very unwelcoming, that would give any girl goosebumps and cold feet, but to her it felt as though the place is welcoming and inviting, that she had longed to be here all her life. And for the first time in her life (as far as she can remember) this was home, unlike the house in which she stays, it is only a house, just a structure with roofs and walls to protect her and keep her from outside, but this is her home, she doesn't care if it's not as big or as clean as her house, in here there's a feeling of belongingness. Upon thinking these thoughts, a smile made its way into her face, but then upon checking her surroundings she found that her companion had gone, causing her to stop in her thoughts and wonder where he had gone. But her thoughts were once again distracted as a cold wind blew, and she felt a cold sensation in her body. It was then that she realized that she was wet from the rain, and that she better change clothes or she might get sick.

She was doubting if her companion would mind her going upstairs to look for something to change into, when she remembered what he said _"Suit yourself, I don't mind"_. And with that all her doubts went away, and she headed upstairs in search of things she needed.

Upon entering the house Ryoma hurriedly retreated to his known room, where he could find a change of clothes, not daring to look at his companion. He didn't spare her a glance at all, especially her face and eyes, for it only causes him internal misery, and adding where they were now, doubled the impact. Luckily for him, Rica didn't notice him going away.

After he dried himself and changed, he went downstairs and looked for a place to light a fire, and as he passed the large hall, he found no one there, but then being the guy he was, just continued on with his own business, not caring about the girl. Well, not until now.

Rica had just found some well-conditioned clothes in one of the rooms upstairs, which she found cute and coincidentally fit her perfectly, so she put one on, while she let her current dress dry. She went downstairs and looked for her sponsor. (Uhmm... no not really) and found him sitting by the fire.

Like I said he didn't care much for her. But then he noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing that dress. That dress that was worn by a girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno on the first day they met at the train station to Kaginogizaka Tennis Gardens, except for the skirt (surely it would be too short for her now) which was replaced by a new and much longer one, but it was still of the same color and obviously of the same material.

_Great!_

He was pissed. Rica noticed, got worried and immediately explained herself.

"Anou… you see, I thought I'd get some clothes for myself…. Etou…. Since you said"

"I know what I said" he then answered coldly, turning his back on her seeking for peace.

Rica felt aback, she had never been treated as such, but the though of how she had been such a bother, that she felt more guilt rather than hatred.

For a couple of hours, the two of them bared the silence and the discomforts of the situation. Ryoma being irritated by his companion, from her stuttering, her looks, and to the fact that she's a big nuisance, and Rica, feeling all the awkwardness of the situation, until the rain started to settle down. Seeing that this was what she had been waiting for, she stood up

"Ano… the rain's not that strong now; I think I can manage etou… Thank you, for letting me seek refuge here"

Finally she was able to finish after a couple of stuttering, dwindling of fingers, and intense looks at her shoe. After realizing that Ryoma had not made any answer nor spared her a look.

"Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Rica Filarete, nice to meet you"

Ryoma then finally budged and would've stated his name, if not for the interruption of thunder. This terrified his supposed to be audience and caused her to close her eyes, cover her ears, and forget the conversation. Seeing this as a chance he changed what he was about to say

"You should be going; it seems there's going to be another downpour."

"Ahhh... Hai! Thanks again for letting me stay at your humble abode" and with a bow she started for the door, but was stopped when the other spoke

"This isn't my house; it's just a friend's"

"Just a friend's?" Rica repeated out of disbelief. She unknowingly felt bad upon hearing such a statement. Little did she know, that so was Ryoma, who was practically hitting himself inwardly, for reminding his relationship with Sakuno.

_Just a friend_ If he had done better, been honest, and had been brave enough to confess. They wouldn't be _just friends._

"I see, I'm sorry, I better go then" and with that Rica left, teary-eyed for some reason, she doesn't know, leaving a regretting Ryoma.

--

So? Did you like it? or was it too confusing?

please review on how it went,

I finished it in a span of 2 months! I still can't believe I was able to squeeze it in my schedule, such an achievement!

I feel so happpy, but your reviews would make me happier!


End file.
